shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeto Hyde/Personality and Relationships
Personality Hyde is very calm and level-headed, but is known to have violent mood-swings. He is very blood-thirsty because he thinks everyone enjoys being hurt. He is also very loyal and a very elegant character. He is also extremely ignorant and rude, he often makes cruel jokes , and when bored will act like he hates someone. He is very igrnorant in the sense that he will blatantly disrespect or defy any sense of authority. He is extremely wild, and feels theres no cage that can hold him, no force that can contain him. He is also shrewd and exremely cunning. He is a master strategist he doesn't attack unless he knows how to block the counter attack , he is known to see fifty scenarios at once. He is extremely belligerent, he is very aggresive when he needs to be and has the fiercity of a mad wolf. Though at most times he's calm and composed, he also has a certain insanity, and randomness. He becomes insane, and he gains a ludicrous perplextion. " what if duck's were really pigs, and those pigs could turn into humans, and those humans become zombies and those zombies become giants, and those giants become ROGER!! wait ROGER IS STILL ALIVE??!!!" His random bursts of insanity and insecurity often annoy his crew, and drives his crew to wanting to throw him overboard. There is another case when his personality completely changes and that is when he meets a World Noble or a member of the World Government.. He instantly hates that person and the person's mere presence is repugnant and vile to him. He shows a general disregard for them, and will not look at them, and he will kill them if they do anything he feels is aggresive or threatning. Another one of his other many moods, is flirtatous mood. This mood only last about three minutes, and whenever he is in this mood, Boa Alezonia is never around to enjoy it, to her frustration. When he is in this mood, he begins to flirt with any pretty girl borderline pervertion. He is in this mood when he is bored and needs entertainment. He hits on almost any woman, to the disgust of his brother. His final mood is genuine happiness. He is in this mood, when his crew is celebrating, or when people are celebrating victory. He is mostly in this mood around his Crew, family or friends. When he is in this mood he is pleasant, considerate, and joyful. " The Bastard's got a good side" is what anyone who see's the mood thinks or says. His good mood is very rare, and when he is in this mood, his eyes become a bright silver, and he usuallly finds a place alone, and howls while the cold crisp wind hits his back. Relationships Crew Reid Rose Rose is his close friend, and also crewmate. He and her have been together for 3 years, and Rose was his first friend. They love to argue with each other, and have a love hate relationship. He usually refers to her as " My shitty navigator" and most of the time." Sarahana" or ape flower. Though they consantly bicker and insult each other, they are like siblings, and truely care for each other. When he is not around her he refers to her as Nee-san and she refers to him as Oni-san. Hyde first meet her when him and his brother were running away from the marines, he bumped into her, and as she was yelling and screaming, he got up and walked away to her frustration. They meet again when he was at a bar, and she confronted him, to her surprise he got up and walked away. They meet another time but this time she didn't let him get away, and he told her to join her crew she was enraged at this. She later joined when he saved her from a crew of pirates. She played a vital role in his escape from Impel Down and he returned the favor when his crew took part in the war of the best. Mr.BoBoBo-Bo BoBo-Bo He and BoBoBo are close friends and nakama. When they first meet he was being chased by him, due to BoBoBo's lack of concentration and focus, he got away. BoBoBo later meet up with him, but was much more serouis and then out of no where started dancing and partying, Hyde joined in. Finally, they had their fight and Hyde took him down with his last move knocking BoBoBo out. BoBoBo vowed to battle Hyde again and then BoBoBo was not seen for a while. BoBoBo offered to help the White Myth Pirates to release Hyde from jail, and after Hyde was free he challenged him to a fight. Hyde won again and BoBoBo begged him to join the crew. They have been friends and rivals ever since. Boa Alezonia Hyde managed to befriend the Boa Alezonia, despite her prevoius attempts to kill him for seeing the mark on her back, which the other three sisters also have. The mark was of the Tenryubito, proof that she were once a slave to them, and she would have rather died than show the mark to anyone. This sparked up past memories in Alezonia, and revoking her decision to eliminate him. Upon further testing his selflessness, she reveals their past to him, and Luffy forgives them, showing that he only hates the Tenryuubito who did all of them wrong, her joining the crew, and (without his knowledge) her love. He has come to greatly appreciate Alezonia in return, as she helped him in a major instance of helping him break out of Impel Down . Although he doesn't know Alezonia loves him, he genuinely cares for her as promising not to tell Magellan how he escaped from his cell even if it meant his life. Hyde remains oblivious of her feelings for him. Regardless, Hyde replied that he wishes to be with her forever. Hyde is fascinated with her cooking skills and loves her cooking. He often drops, strange thing and she is more than happy to cook for her lover. Zeto Shaw "Red Chancellor" Zeto Shaw is Hyde's brother, and best friend. They were very close to each other. They grew up together, and often raced and play fought, they were evenly matched. Though Hyde constantly insulted Shaw, and vice versa they were very protective of each other and would never allow any harm to each other. Shaw was very protective of his runt of the litter brother, to go as far as killing wild animals for scratching him. Hyde was often doing reckless things. Shaw would constantly be there for him, until the day he got lost. Shaw didn't see his brother till one day, a knock on his door and he say him standing there. He asked him to join his voyage. Hyde often refers to him as his Champion, and Onee-sama ( older sister) to the annoyance of Shaw. Shaw is willing to put his dream of World's strongest swordsman aside for his brother. Family Zeto Chaz, Hyde's father. Enemies Anyone who gets in his way. Other Category:Character Subpages